tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Meisaku Shunderella
( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )''' |romajisongtitle = Meisaku Shunderera |kanjisongtitle = 迷作シュンデレラ |englishsongtitle = Struggle Shunderella |release = July 06, 2014 |previous1 = N/A |next1 = N/A }} Translation 00:02 Rui: To the 120 million listener nationwide. Iku: Thank you for waiting! A fun radio sending by the Procella member. It’s name is… Iku & Rui: Tsukiuta Radio is starting! *Applause* Iku: This radio broadcast was brought to you by Tsukino Production, Tsukiuta Radio, for short, Tsukiradio time is finally here! Rui: It’s finally here. Iku: Casually so are we supposed to celebrate for being our 50th time sending. Rui, how is it? Are you nervous? Rui: Mm… I’m okay, I’m starting to get used to it. Iku: Oooh! Kai: Oooooooh! Rui-kun has… grown up properly *crying* You: Okay, okay. We’re still in the middle of greeting. Father should sit there calmly and watch~. Shun: Over there so is the manager, Dai is crying You: Stupid parents everywhere! Yoru: Eh ehehe… Well, well, isn’t it okay? Iku: Eh… This time, just like I said before this is our 50th time broadcasting so we are going to do just like when Gravity reached their 50th time. This isn’t going to be a normal broadcasting, I think we’re going to play a bit. Rui: Yes. This time is special fairy tale. Somehow so are you probably able to know with the background sound. First, this is outside. You: We’re sending from an outdoor stage in a nearby amusement park~ Rui: Amusement park~* 01:45 Yoru: It’s normally cold but since there’s no one here so does it feel lonely and it makes it feel even colder, right? Kai: That’s when everyone are supposed to hug each other and be on a Oshikura Manjuu* state. Shun: Yes, yes, A way for heating up. You’re okay with this wind. (?) *Wind blows* You: Ugh! What is this? A weirdly warm wind is blowing! Under this cold sky so I am honestly thankful. I’m thankful but Shun, exactly what are you? Shun: Hehe. It’s the secretive Shun-san. You: What is that? Iku: To make sure that You doesn’t butt in anymore so am I going to start explaining about the corner, Yoru-san I count on you. Yoru: O-Okay. Then I’ll start explaining. What is going to start now is an acting game where ad lib and a good memory is needed. As everyone knows the fairy tale Cinderella, without any manus so are we going to act to the ending. Kai: Gravity did The Redhood, right? Shun: They did it. It seemed like it was a chaos. Oh dear, oh dear. You: Until now so have I never heard such a proposal before. Kai: But it really seemed to be a chaos. Um… If I’m right so was it a red hooded boy from a house of martial arts who was going to get rid of an evil beast or something like that. You: It’s different from the red hood I know. Certainly different. Iku: A mix of action and horror made it popular. This time so is it our turn to do it, with Cinderella. You: Action? Horror? Eh?! Wait a moment. As I thought, it is different from the redhood I know. Rui: It’s okay, You. Cinderella doesn’t have that much action. You: No, no. That not what I’m worried about. Even if it happens, I’m going to show it’s mixed up. Aaah well nevermind, if continue to butt in so is this not going to end. Keep going, I count on you, Iku. Iku: Roger! Then… Uh… The roles will get decided randomly. Everyone’s roles will get decided through luck. Act the role you got without getting embarrassed Rui: Since it’s a radio so isn’t it for sure that the acting will reach you. So to make sure that the situation will reach you so are we going to stand on the scene and act with all our mights, they said. Let’s do our best too, Ikkun. Iku: Mm, Let’s do our best, Rui. Shun: It’s a nice story. Kai: No, it still didn’t start yet. Rui: Then, Staff-san, you can put on the slot box. Iku: Hey everyone! Draw your slots. Those who drew their slots announce your role, please. Kai: Mm… Then… I’m the mean stepmother! You: Why do you sound so happy with that role? I… Umm… It stands the first mean older sister. Okay~ To be able to do it so do I need to go all out. Together with Kai so are we going to take Cinderella down to hell. Taking the pillow in the middle of night is set 3. Then preform Shakyo* is set 2. This, is the punishment for the trauma the girls in my elementary school gave me. Yoru: I’m supposed to be thankful. God. I don’t want Cinderella, I don’t want Cinderella, I don’t want Cinderella. *Sigh* Uh… Oh… Narration. Thank goodness! Iku: I… Prince, huh. It’s kind of embarrassing. Yoru-san, you got narration. I got a bit worried that you would get Cinderella since you seemed not to want the role at all. It’s the main role but in this case so is it a good thing that you didn’t get it. Even if it’s a part of the story so do I not want to see Yoru get bullied. *Sparkle* Yoru: Eh… Thank… you… Ikkun. Kai: Yoru is blushing, real life prince effect. You: Just as always, he’s such a charming guy, that Iku. Rui: It’s because Ikkun is cool. A real prince. Shun: I think that Yoru is the one who is unfortunately attribute. If you look at it so is he (Iku) suited to be a prince. Iku: What is everyone whispering about? Hey, Rui, go and draw one. Rui: Y-y-yes. Eh… Um… Kai: There’s only minior roles left. The magician and the protagonist, Cinderella. You: There’s already a magician so why bother drawing one? Aaaah~ The mysterious warm wind is blowing feels good~ Yoru: You is starting to be a little bit calm. Rui: Eh… Here I got it. Um… Oh… Magician. *Some kind of weird sparkle* Shun: Yes! It’s here! I’m the protagonist, Shunderella! Shunderella has arrived tonight! *More weird sparkles* Everyone: Uwaaaaaaah... 08:06 Yoru: Once open a time, there was girl who lost her mother early, Cinderella- Shun: Shunderella, okay? Yoru: Eh… Shunderella. Her father remarried for the sake of having someone to take care of here instead of her mother. That was the start of Shunderella’s hard days. In the days where the father couldn’t stay in the house because of his busy work so was the stepmother and the stepsister bullying Shunderella. Shun: Kai, can you make me a delicious tea. My mood right now is… Something romantic, fitting for Shunderella, Ginbura is good. A rose like scent, like a flower, easy to drink, Sri Lanka tea. Kai: Yeah! Roger! You: Hey, you two over here. Your personalities are different! Why is Shunderella’s attitude so big? Why is the stepmother making tea so cheerfully? Kai: huh? I’ll bully her seriously! You: Hooo… Kai: Just like you said tea make you tea, then… You: Uh…! Then… Huh?! Don tell me… You! Are you planning to pour poison in it?! Kai: I’ll use tea bag! But I can’t let her make fun of me so I’ll make it delicious enough! You: YOU’RE NOT BULLYING HIM AT ALL! Shun: Kai, how mean! Iku: It seems like he’s taking damage from it… You: Aaaah I see! This guy is troublesome! Yoru: Having a hard time in that way!? Hard time…? Eh… about… probably…? Shun-san, I mean Shunderella who is living a hard life. Iku: Yoru-san is starting to lose it, he can’t hide it anymore! Yoru: One day in the town so was there a wonderful rumor. In the castle so will the prince hold a ball where he’ll decide to who he’ll marry to. Shun: I’ve been waiting for it. It’s a wonderful setting isn’t it? Yoru: Uwah! It’s a dangerous proposal but it’s different Shun-san! It’s ball, it’s a ball that’s going to open soon! Eh… I think the everyone already know this… From the start so is Shunderella going to a ball, it’s a dance! Shun: Eh? Is it so? What a shame, even though I’ve done my best to prepeare a curse and forbidden magic. Kai: You seem to be really upset about it. You: Hey, Kai, does he even need a magician? Are you sure that he’s not the magician by himself? Put that aside, isn’t he the Evil Lord? Kai: For now so is our mission to be at home clear for now. Until then, let’s do our best. You: *sigh*… Understood. Yoru: *sigh* Shunderella wanted to go to the ball but the mean stepmother and sister didn’t let her do it. Kai: For the sake of peace in the world you’re not allowed to leave! You: Right? Yoru: Without any ball or dress, in front of the sad Shunderella so did a magician appear. Kai: Okay, Rui, it’s you tur- Rui: Uh… Miracle RuiRui has arrived! *Sparkle* Kai & Iku: Huh? Yoru: Ehhhh…. Kai: huuuuuuh… You: Eh… Uh… A… Yoru: Um… Kai: Miracle… You: …RuiRui? Iku: Huh…? Rui?! Rui: Shun told me. There’s always two pattern for a magician. Wearing a black robe, living in a castle like school and wearing a scarf type or turn into a stick and eliminate the evil. Shun: That’s right~! Iku: You again, learning him weird things! Rui: Ikkun, it’s okay. Don’t worry. Iku: Eh? Uh… Rui… Are you okay? Rui: Mm. Iku: I-I see… Mm… Yoru: Um… You: Aaaah! Already! Continue for now, Yoru! We have to take it to the ending! Yoru: I-I got it. M-Miracle RuiRui who used his powers to give Shunderella a beautiful dress and ride on a magic carriage went to the ball. In the castle so was the prince waiting. Iku: For the sake of peace in the world, I’ll risk my life to stop Shunderella. Kai: The prince is making a new resolve. *Sound of a horse running* Shun: WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! It’s a good expression you have there, prince! You: SOMEHOW SO IS HE RIDING ON A HORSE!!!!!! *More weird sparkle* Shun: Fufufufufu! Good afternoon, prince. I heard that the prince was searching for someone to get married to so I came. Are you ready? Prince? Iku: Thank you for coming all the way here. But Shunderella-san, I want to search for the one I’m going to marry to on my own feet. Even if I have to suffer, no matter how much time it takes. That’s how I and the person I met will make a bond and be able to share our suffer and support each other and continue to live. I want to realize that kind of relationship. So even with this single ball so am I unable to decide who I’ll marry to. You: He’s saying some really deep things but don’t go and ruin the story, hey. Kai: Ahahaha. This is already impossible to repair, this story. Rui: Ikkun, so cool~ Shun: I can’t see the path you chose in your beautiful eyes. But if you think you can stop me with resolve alone so are you wrong. Fate is not that kind. I’ll make you know that in the end so are people powerless and weak creature. You: Ugh! Shunderella has gone somewhere. This had become to a totally Evil Lord Vs. Prince last battle! Shun: Now, Fall in front of your powerlessness and fall in despair, with my Red Engagement curse! *Sound of lighting* Rui: Oh, that is a second Shiga Prefecture* specialty, Red Engagement, it’s name is Red Engagement. You: It’s name is like it is, like it is. Kai: By the way, why are you mentioning Shiga Prefecture specialty? Rui: Well, that’s because I came from the Shiga Prefecture. You: So you’re born in Shiga… Yoru: Red Engagement’s red color is being mistaken for being colored in cayenne but actually so is it iron. Kai: Wah, even the narrator is getting out of his role. You: Ah. Over there so does it seem like the last battle is about to start. Iku: This is bad! I, only I will not abandon this story! Shun: Fufufufu. Good, it’s good, that will, that power of stone! Hahahahaha! Iku, you’re wonderful, you’re able to take my superiority to a different level. But too bad even if it’s you so will fate not change and it can’t be changed. That’s why…….. GIVE ME YOUR FATHER!!!! Iku: Huh? You: Huh? Kai: Huh? Yoru: Huh? Rui:… Father? Shun: Huh? Isn’t the prince’s father the king? If I say king so do I obviously mean Six Gravity’s leader and our king Hajime! Shunderella wants to marry the king! *That warm mysterious wind is blowing* You: Haaaaaaaaaaaaah~ For now let’s go home and ask the king to join us. Then so is it the end. It’ll end for now. Kai: Hahahaha! Well, this time I won’t go against it. Yoru: And that’s how Shunderella, the brave prince, the Evil Lord and the powerful king and the peace in this world was protected. Iku: Well, if the peace in the world got protected so is it okay. Kai: Good job, Iku. Isn’t it good? Happy end, happy end. Rui: Ikkun, the prince, he was cool. Iku: Hahaha, thank you. You: Then! We overdid it a bit but in the end so did we do a good job, let’s end it. One, two. Everyone: The End! Shun: Eeeeh! If it’s happy end so should there be a perfect wedding, end roll and credits right? That’s only is something I wont give up on. Kai: Your dream is hard to fulfill so just go home *Hits Shun* Shun: How mean, Kai. You: The one who is mean is your overdoing! I knew it would happen though. Rui: Kai, I did my best so I got hungry. Kai: In that case so why not just eat omi beef and Sushi. Rui: Ummm… I’m a bit bad with the both of them. Iku: Hehe. Even though you’re the one who brought it up. Yoru: Rui, In that case can you let me take care of those two? I’ll try to arrange them so even people who is bad with them can eat them. Shun: Fufufu, as expected from Procella’s mother, I want to let him take care of me. You: Haha, I want to eat too! Translator's note *Rui was repeating the last thing You said. What You ended his sentence with was “Ma~su” (You end your sentences with things like “masu” or ”desu” to be polite) and Rui repeated it. *Oshikura Manjuu is a children game where everyone gather’s in a circle, shoving up as close as possible facing outside and backs touching. Then so are you supposed to shove as backwards as possible and chant something. *If I’m right so is Shakyou writing some Japanese Kanji You have to preform it in some special way or something like that .__. *Shiga Prefecture is a place in Japan. Reference *Nadapan - Translation. Category:Procellarum (mini-dramas)